Frail Peace
by niiri
Summary: This is an A/U: Vegeta comes to planet earth to seek Goku's help?! And who is the mysterious woman with him and Nappa? Will Vegeta and Bulma ever get together or are they stuck because Veg is afraid?
1. The Arrival of the Saiyans

Frail Peace  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I admit; I was stalked for years by the same women who thought I was Akira Toriyama. Do you know how scary that is? Especialy since I'm a girl.......  
  
Prologue This story starts after the appearance of Radditz, but before the coming of Vegeta and Nappa. My character, Allure, is in this fanfic aswell as a few others and of course the original characters ;) Things about new characters will be explained in the fanfic or afterword. The normal speechlines of the movie and series will not all be repeated because we all now were such big fans that we can dream them. Enjoy!  
  
Also, there have been changes made to this story, hopefully made to improve it :)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 The Arrival of the Saiyans  
  
Deep in space a woman rests in her spacepod alongside her comrads. She shivers as the desolation of the future hits her in one of her visions. Oh yes, the future holds many posibilities and many difficulties to overcome. She stares into the endless depts of space as she contemplates what to do and where to go in life. The stars seem to dance in an ancient play of life, round and round and round, never ending. The woman sights and speaks to herself: "Even destiny doesn't know what destiny is untill it finally arrives........."  
  
Three pods smashed into the surface of earth, creating a huge crater on impact. The people in the city came running to see what these were, only to see three saiyans slowly rise from the crater, like a copy of the birth of ancient Gods.  
  
Vegeta no Ouji, his henceman Nappa and Allure, another elite.  
  
Laughing maniacally, Nappa destroyed the city for what he sees as fun....  
  
Clicking her tongue indignantly, Allure watches this display of power as the air is filled by the screams of terror of those who used to live a peacefull life here.  
  
But all things must come to an end and so she does not offer a word of regret, even though Vegeta 'explains' to Nappa why this is not right; he could have destroyed a Dragonball along with those 'inferior beings'!  
  
What is done however, can not be undone and Vegeta and Nappa flew towards the largest energy-sources on earth.  
  
Allure however, chose to do some exploring before she would join them....  
  
Nappa and Vegeta henceforth proceded in the direction of our earthguardians without true knowledge of what they would be dealing with.  
  
~The battle between Vegeta and Nappa and the earthguardians will procede as in the series. For those who do not know these; Vegeta and Nappa first produce six saibamen to fight the earthlings etc. Yamcha is killed first by a saibaman, followed by Tien and Chaotzu getting killed by Nappa and Nappa being killed by Vegeta (although not in this story) for losing to the ever- late-being Goku who found a severely beaten Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin. He gives them senzubeans and they fight Vegeta...... We will now follow Allure on her trip~  
  
Flying over islands and cities Allure saw many people working and playing. Her scouter allowed her contact with Vegeta and Nappa as well as her telepathy. She spotted a large building to which many people seemed to go and she so touched down in an alley nearby.  
  
She then went to the building which turned out to hold a variety of shops.  
  
We can of course not deny ourselves the little pleasures that give us joy and therefor Allure indulged herself as Nappa had.... only her delight was shopping.  
  
As she looked around she came upon one which seemed to sell a peculiar sort of cilinders. The doorsign said 'Capsule-shop'. Going in she discovered they sold these 'capsules' in all kinds of colors and numbers. Picking one up she examined it, wondering what on EARTH people would want with these.  
  
On asking the shopkeeper about them he explained they could hold a number of items in very compact spaces. Fascinated, she bought a house, a car (AN:/ she didn't really need one, but hey, think of how many things we buy that we don't really need.) and a few empty capsules to fill with things she had yet to buy such as clothing.  
  
She decided to go on a major shoppingspree (AN:/ I know; but hey, a mall, come on, would you be able to resist? Especially with unlimited funds!).  
  
Her beautifull amber eyes shone as she bought her outfits (AN:/ people that hate discriptions of this sort, SORRY, but I couldn't resist. I'm even gonna elaborate later!).  
  
She began selecting stuff that went with her complexion. She bought a lot of black to bring out her red hair and a large amount of skirts, dresses, underwear and much, much more.  
  
She even bought some stuff for Nappa and Vegeta.  
  
After a couple of hours she was satisfied with the hundreds of clothes she'd bought and decided to rest (and eat) for a while.  
  
It was during this rest that she felt Nappa's power go down. Vegeta seemed to be fine though, so that would be nothing to worry about. So she cut her rest short and went on a search for accessories. Just when she was paying for all this stuff she felt Vegeta's ki drop. (AN:/ yes, she's psychic and can feel ki. Of course shecan also fight).  
  
She packed everything she bought in a rush (hey, If you're a woman you would know; We don't leave things behind!!) and sped off to check on her friends.  
  
Vegeta's ki was dropping farther and farther as she approached the site where our heroes fought. She flew faster than she had ever flown, cursing herself all the way for not being there for her friends.  
  
Vegeta, meanwhile, was being crushed by Gohan in Oozaru-form. All the Z- fighters were now indisposed (or dead) as well as Vegeta. He however, knew he had Allure as backup. He could feel her approach through their link.  
  
But just then Krillin appeared above him brandishing Jajirobi's sword, ready to kill him. Looking up at him, Vegeta grimaced at the thought that Allure would be too late by this little time.... but it was good to know he would have his revenge even if he died.  
  
But then, as in a miracle, Kakarott spoke and asked his friend not to kill. Vegeta smirked at himself as he felt Allure drawing nearer and nearer.  
  
Krillin had dropped the sword and had fallen. At that moment Allure landed next to Vegeta's battered body and fell to her knees. Gently she lifted his head into her lap and examined his wounds. When she looked up at Krillin he saw the fire burning in the amber pupils and he backed away. She stood up and lifted Vegeta, then she motioned for Krillin to follow her.  
  
He did, barely having breath left to stand, let alone to fight this mysterious new saiyan. She carried Vegeta over to where Goku lay and gently laid him down next to his rival. She then went to retrieve Nappa and Gohan, laying them all down next to the others. Krillin had sunk to his knees next to the battered Goku who's only worries were for his son.  
  
Then Bulma's jet appeared. Seeing only a female standing next to a battered looking Krillin they assumed that she was merely a bystander and made her landing.  
  
Chi Chi of course, came running out of the plane screaming for her husband and son, followed more slow and silently by Bulma and the others.  
  
But as Chi Chi neared the fallen men, Allure moved in front of her and glared. Chi Chi however, didn't pay the slightest attention and suddenly found herself on her back in the dust, an angry female looming over her.  
  
Allure's tail chose exactly that moment to uncurl and swat playfully behind her giving everyone the scare of a lifetime. 'Who are you people?'  
  
The sensual, yet angry sound of Allure's voice shook them and all shivered at the fire burning in the amber pupils as she kneeled down next to Vegeta and softly ran her hand through his unruly hair.  
  
Vegeta cracked open an eye at this and glared at her, accomplishing nothing but a returned staring. 'Why didn't you kill them all?' His hoarse voice brought tears to her eyes.  
  
'Ssh, everything wil be fine,' her voice trembled at the sight of his bruised face. 'I have to take care of you and Nappa first. They are not important. And besides,' looking at the trembling people who promptly backed away, 'you know I don't swat flies.'  
  
'I still say you should kill them,' Vegeta's smirk grew wider as he watched the earthlings tremble. 'Vegeta!' Allure countered playfully, 'Stop scaring them!' 'I'm your Ouji, woman, so you should bow down to me and do as I say!'  
  
'You can restart this attitude tomorrow! Now I'm going to take care of you and that's rather difficult bowing down without creating a hernia. I'll bow down to you tomorrow, but not before! You also know perfectly well that I'm not going to kill anyone today so you might as well drop the act while I talk to these creatures.' At this she turned and stared at the creatures who were huddled together and staring at them.  
  
The pig jumped back as she approached, but some old guy was looking like he was measuring her sizes. One glare however, solved this and she turned to the women of the group.  
  
One of them was looking longingly at the one called Kakarott and the other was staring at the battered form of her Ouji. They seemed relatively normal apart from the staring so she circled them and looked them up and down. They noticed and looked at her warily. One of them produced a pouch of some sort and came nearer when she did nothing in reaction.  
  
Bulma carefully walked to the beautifull saiyan-female clutching her med- kit.  
  
'My friend need these so I would like to take care of them.'  
  
'It being?' The sensual, teasing tones made her shiver, but her friends lives could be at stake here, so she came a little bit closer still.  
  
'These are bandages and such; they help the healingprocess. Can I help them? They can't do any harm to you now...'  
  
The saiyan female nearly choked of laughter at this. 'You think I'm scared of an attack? Sweety, I could take all of them on, including my friends with my hands tied behind my back. But you can give them those things if you give them to my friends too. It sounds like those things beat a regentank.' (A/N: because if she put Vegeta in a regentank he would heal too fast and just return to his normal cocky, I'm-the-biggest-bad-assed- saiyan-in-the-Universe-attitude and try to kill everybody, of course accomplishing nothing as we all very well understand).  
  
Bulma looked at her and then at her friends. Not having any other options left she handed the bag to the saiyan female who took it.  
  
'Thanks,' the female said, 'I'm Allure by the way and these are Nappa and Vegeta no Ouji.' she proceded taking out the bandages and began helping her friends as wel as our earth-heroes. Bulma soon joined her in this task and they worked side by side for a while.  
  
Vegeta, after being bandaged, immediately stood and crossed his arms in his normal pose smirking at the Z-fighters, although a little less limber. Nappa slowly sat up looking slightly dumb (AN:/ as in dumber than usual, hihi). Kakarott immediately smiled at everyone and winched as Chi Chi started fussing over him and Gohan.  
  
Allure felt Vegeta beginning to charge energy and immediately jumped in front of him scowling 'Vegeta no Ouji! What's you're problem anyway? You know we need Kakarott on our quest and yet you and Radditz keep behaving like a bunch of babboons. Are you out of your mind or has arrogance finally melted your brain?! Whatever the case STOP IT THIS INSTANT!'  
  
Everyone was staring at her by now untill Bulma started laughing. Allure eyed her suspiciously untill she explained: 'Oh! It's just so funny to see someone that arrogant getting an ear full. But hey, you can all come and stay at Capsule Corp. My family owns it and we can spare three rooms easily.'  
  
'We'll just need two.'  
  
Everyone stared at her. 'I sleep with Vegeta of course. I always do. I'm his bodyguard afterall and have to protect him always even as it is unlikely anyone would be able to harm him. And I take care of him during the night.'  
  
Bulma wondered at the sudden despair that had gripped herat these words. She couldn't help but to feel slightly, no very jealous of Allure.  
  
Allure however, didn't notice because Vegeta seemed to have gotten dizzy and had been in the process of falling when she had caught him. Holding his battered form gently to her chest, she sat down and peered into his bruised face. When his eyes began to flutter she smiled down at his painfull smirk and kissed him lightly on the forehead before standing up again with him in her arms.  
  
She then smiled at a slightly sick-looking Bulma. 'Lead the way to.....' her voice faltered when she saw the fighters stare at her, 'What! Don't worry, we won't attack you yet; we will wait untill we are recovered and then we can talk.'  
  
Bulma meanwhile, had turned and let the way back to her ship. All of them entered and they took off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
End of chapter one. Hope you liked it. All reactions are welcome, even flames since it's really cold outside.  
  
By the way, thanks to Chas and SatansFlower for beta-reading! 


	2. A Declaration of the Female

Chapter 2 A Declaration of the Female  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corp Bulma sat at the kitchentable staring into nothingness. Her fantasy somehow kept drifting back to Vegeta and how good he had looked even covered in wounds like that. Seeing him like that had given her a powerfull protective feeling as wel as a sense of deja-vu. It was like she had come home after a long road full of obstacles and she was welcomed in with open arms. Then Allure had walked into the picture and literaly tore it down. She was definetely a prominent force in Vegeta's life and also the one to protect him and share his bed. She was with him this very minute probably talking about intimate stuff.  
  
In Vegeta's room Bulma wasn't very far of with her assumption about intimacy, however she had taken the wrong course in her thinking. Allure was bent over Vegeta and took care of his wounds while singing softly, but they weren't talking or kissing or anything else of that sort (AN:/ just be patient; this is a B/V- fic and we'll get to that soon). Vegeta fell asleep then and Allure left the room in search of some sustinance. She found Bulma sitting at the kitchentable staring into space with a troubled look on her face. Sensing that something was wrong she placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder nearly scaring the female witless.  
  
With a scream Bulma jumped out of the chair then spotting the surprised look on Allures face. Feeling foolish and with a heated face she apologised. Allure just looked her over then held out her hand again. Bulma stared at it, then took it as all the Z-fighters came stumbling over. Turning around Bulma said: 'Nothing's wrong, I was just dreaming and then Allure put her hand on my shoulder to get my attention and...' 'I wasn't trying to get your attention, I was trying to comfort you since I felt there's something wrong with you.' Everybody was now looking at her. 'What is it?' Goku limped foreward (A/N: yes he can still 'walk') and spoke up 'How can you tell that? And how did you find us when we got so weak. There is no way your scouter could have picked up any of us.' 'I'm psychic and I have a special link with Vegeta. Why do you think he was grinning when that short bald guy stood over him with that sword? He could sense me drawing near and knew I wouldn't let him die. He also wasn't afraid since death would also be a solution to our problems, but he'll tell you about those when he's well. Oh, and I was wondering if you have some sort of stretcher so I can put that infront of the bedroom door at night and remove it in the morning. Else I can just sleep on the floor infront of the door if you give me some blankets.' Bulma felt her curiosity prick and felt driven to remark 'You can have a stretcher, but why don't you just share the bed? And why didn't you just kill us?'  
  
'I didn't kill you all because I use my brain; I know we need warriors for our quest and as I said I don't squat flies. I don't kill unless necessary and I know Vegeta was just pissed that we lost a warrior who was just coming here to ask for help. Radditz probably messed it up himself though since his brain wasn't much larger than Nappa's and there aren't any with a brain smaller than that oaf. We love to fight though, and if any of you would have still been standing normally I would have been tempted to attack. And I don't share Vegeta's bed, because we are in unknown territory and his snoring would be a distraction from that close up...' 'Woman! I do not snore!' they turned around to see a very cranky looking Vegeta standing in the doorway. 'Yes you do shorty, you also have hair like a cactus, but you're my prince and I love you.' 'Humpf, ' was all she got back before she began shooing him in the direction of the table to have him sitting down across from the blue-haired female who was still staring at him. Surprised, Allure looked again and saw the longing sensation in the eyes of the other female. Her lips twisted in a wry smile and she decided to keep her eye on that one.  
  
This was chappie 2! Hope you liked it, but if you didn't: Boehoe for you!  
  
Thanks again to Chas (you know which Chas you are) for beta-reading. 


	3. The Battle for Health

Autors note: Thanks to Aryana and noodle loving Ruby for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The Battle for Health  
  
  
  
In the next few days all the fighters kept to their beds while Allure, Chi Chi and Bulma took care of them, aided by Bulma's mum. As Allure began to trust them and Vegeta's strength grew, she began leaving his side and letting others bring him things, checking his wounds and feeding him. Bulma took every chance she could get to be with him, but he never seemed to notice her, untill she asked about his battles. Then he seemed to see her for the first time and was surprised at her interest. He'd never known anyone who took enough interest in him to care, except for Allure and occasionaly Nappa. He surprised himself by telling her some stories of his great battles and his constant struggle for more fighting power. Bulma suggested to build a gravity room so he and the others could train in there. Surprised to find out that she was a scientist they talked and talked and began spending more time, but as Vegeta regained his strength he also regained much of his attitude which often resulted in clashes between them. It was during one of these battles Allure walked in on them and had stood there for some time, amused by their bickering, untill they noticed her because she couldn't keep her laughter in anymore. She left before they could skin her, but they had been toroughly embarrassed and Bulma decided it would be for the best to leave Vegeta, who was taken anyway, alone. Although Allure could feel they missed eachother they never said a thing and then the day came al the fighters were healthy again. As if by an unspoken rule they all gathered in the kitchen to discuss the business Allure, Vegeta and Nappa had with them.  
  
Sitting around the kitchentable the Z-fighters and their friends tried to remain patient as Vegeta showed no sign of commencing the story. After a couple of minutes Allure poked him in the ribs what urned her nothing but a glare, but no story so she started it herself. 'You all must know,' she started 'that the four of us, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta and myself were raised by a spacepirat named Frieza who is currently fighting to become ruler of the universe and I must say, succeding very well. He destroyed our race when we were still little children and took great delight to rub it in our faces with every chance he could get.  
  
We couldn't do anything then because we were to weak, so there was nothing to be done than stand by and watch the destruction of our planet Vegeta which held our life and families. All I remember was that big ball of energy eating our planet as everything living screamed while they were burned to death, while with the explosion the ones who survived died of suffocation.  
  
Nothing remained but Frieza's mocking laughter and he punished us severely for our feelings of regret. We then swore never to speak of that day again and to show no more sign of feeling. However Frieza send me away because he felt girls were useless and I managed to escape from his transport. I found a desolated planet to train on, I must have been four or five years old.  
  
It was a hard existence and often, when I felt lonely, I thought of the friends I left behind. I swore to myself, that one day, I would go to find them. I trained there by myself untill I came to the age of sixteen, then I left the planet never to return there again. I searched for Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta, but it took me several months to track them. When I finaly found them they had become hardless killers working for Frieza to destroy his opponents. I was so angry with myself, but I realised that if I had stayed I would have been the same being raised by Frieza as they were.  
  
They were in their way very glad to see me, because they had thought me dead. Frieza had told them I had been brutely raped and slain. I decided then that their fate would be mine and I returned to Frieza with them. I don't think you all will be ever able to imagine the horror of their upbringing, the endless beatings and humiliations which shaped them to who they are today.....' 


	4. Vegeta's Interruption

Okay, first I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Now to answer some questions; draegon_fire, Allure's just interested in Vegeta getting attention. She's not jealous of Bulma. And I stopped, DARKANGELYAMIBAKURA, because everybody would then wonder what was to come next, which is gonna come now...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Vegeta's Interruption  
  
'That is quite enough woman!' Vegeta's voice sounded harsh. 'I will tell the rest before you turn this story into some sort of tragedie. I will NOT be pitied in any way. What she meant to say, was that we returned to work for Frieza and train together. Ultimately, we would find a way to destroy him. We found out that a brat named Kakkarot had been send here, but was never heard of again. We decided that his transport must have been late, so we send Radditz here to fetch you and train with us to avenge our race on Frieza.  
  
You however, refused to come to us and since Radditz had his orders, he attacked. He knew we needed every saiyan we could get on this mission and he also felt very protective about you since you were his brother. More fool him, he would not have underestimated you if he hadn't gone soft at the thought of seeing a brother again, when he had felt the loss of his family keenly. We all would have given anything to get our kin back, but knew there was no way. So we accepted it and got rid of those weakening feelings. Still, that idiot felt something and all the good it did him was getting himself killed by the very thing he yearned....  
  
I would have become the King of our noble race someday, with Allure on my right side as my foremost protector, but instead, we were reduced to less than slaves. We do not expect all of you to understand. You only thought of yourself and didn't even listen when Radditz came to claim you desperately. We now only seek to revenge Radditz, but seeing you, we realise you didn't remember. Not that any of you would ever understand the concept of honor. PFGH!' Disgusted, Vegeta turned his back on them. (A/N: he's not choking!).  
  
Allure put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'As Vegeta said, we do not seek sympathy and we just felt that with the rotten life Radditz had had, he didn't deserve to die the way he did. He deserved a chance of justice as much as we do. I've gotten to know you and I think you didn't mean for things to happen the way they did, but they happened none the less and Frieza will be traveling to Namek in search of Dragonballs, which you no longer have. (A/N: I know it wasn't made clear before, but you all know Piccolo was killed by Vegeta. So he's dead. Very dead.)  
  
We will be heading that way too, but the spacestorms will start soon (A/N: so blame me for wanting them to stick around on earth a little longer) and no one, not even Frieza, will be able to travel for the following two months. You also don't have a spaceship to travel with and you can hardly expect to crash in these little one-man cubicles. We will leave you now, so you can think of what is said. If your answer is 'no', than so be it, I will take these two and you'll never hear from us again.' And with these words, she towed Vegeta and Nappa out of the room, leaving Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Ox King, Master Roshi, Chi Chi and Bulma behind in a weighed silence.  
  
Finally, Goku broke the spell that the story seemed to have made on them by saying: 'I had no idea. Radditz never said anything. That now makes sense though for they all seem too proud to plead and he was raised with them. I feel we have to help them, for they after all, are my people, even though I never knew my family. I have a family now, here, but somewhere out there walks someone who destroyed theirs. They never stood a chance, didn't you sense it. Vegeta stopped Allure from saying much, but I felt a pain from him that seemed to be screaming. He looked so haunted when she mentioned anything about his childhood. I kinda feel responsible for some of that pain.'  
  
The others nodded in silent agreement. Just then, Allure stuck her head around the door and said: 'I've brought Nappa and Vegeta to our rooms. Vegeta would not have been happy if he knew what I'm about to say, but please consider this; HE was the one Frieza hurt the most. He was humiliated at every turn, beaten at every corner. Always he was shown how inferior Frieza and his henchmen felt him to be. For someone with his sense of pride and responsibility, that is worse than a deathblow.  
  
They also let him to believe for many years that he'd lost me. His final word to his father was that he would keep me safe when we were taken by Frieza. His whole sense of selfesteem and duty must have been ripped to shreds only for Frieza's delight. Frieza's sole pleasure is to bring pain and terror into this universe. If he was allowed to continue on his path of destruction those emotions might well be the last all races may ever know. I would never beg for myself, but for him I would do anything, so Please, will you help us?' She fell to her knees as tears started streaming out of her eyes.  
  
Each seemed to resemble the losses they had felt; their crushed innocence, lost childhood and family, all the beatings, the humiliation, the sense of helplessness, and all the times she wished she could turn back time and heal the broken souls of her remaining friends. But with the tears there also seemed to be determination, a sole confiction to make justice come to pass and somewhat sooth the wounds on the souls of her friends, by ending this tyrant's existence.  
  
They felt humbled by the display of this proud warrior-woman before them on her knees, begging for her friends. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared and kneeled before her. They saw something very much like pain cross his features as he gently pushed back her hair and wiped away her tears. Kissing her cheeks he sat on his ankels and said: 'I don't blame you, for there is nothing you could have done. All that would have happenend is that you would have become like us. (A/N: he will return to himself now, don't worry; I know cranky Vegeta is cute).  
  
NOW BLOODY WELL DRY YOUR TEARS WOMAN, YOU ARE CRYING FOR EMPTY SHELLS. A TRUE WARRIOR DOES NOT BEG OR CRY. WE HAVE NO FEELINGS. TO LIVE OR DIE IS THE SAME TO NAPPA AND ME, SO COME AND LET THEM BE. IF THEY DECIDE TO HELP US IT WILL BE THEIR CHOICE, BUT I WOULD SOONER BE DEAD THEN TO BEG.' With this, he turned around with her wrist cruelly in his, but he was stopped by Goku's voice  
  
'Consider it done.'  
  
All Vegeta did was give him a single nod before he jerked Allure's wrist and walked outside into the rain, which had started pouring. Even the sky seemed to cry for the lost past of these warriors. They all watched, while their features grew shadier with every pace they took and they could almost hear Vegeta's reprimands.  
  
They then decided that they would go and help these proud warriors of a now lost race.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
And that's chapter four... Hope you all enjoyed it again.... Flames are still welcome, but if you do, be carefull, I don't wanna be burned at the stakes..... Thanks to Chas for beta-reading. 


	5. There is Work to be Done

Chapter 5 There is Work to be Done  
  
  
  
A month passed away without much happening, except for the work that had to be done to the spaceship Kami had left behind. Mister Popo had pointed them in that direction and Bulma was now studying Namekian as well as modifying and repairing the ship with Allure's assistance. They talked about many things together and slowly became friends. Bulma felt terible, but she still couldn't help feeling jealous of Allure, even though they were friends now. Allure on her part felt that Bulma felt guilty and confused, but for the life of her couldn't figure out what she was so worked up about.  
  
One day however, when Vegeta came to see the works and stopped to speak few (rather harsh) words with Allure, she saw Bulma turn away. She also noticed that the look of jealousy had become more pronounced in that instant. She then saw Vegete glimps at the woman. She looked at Bulma too and noticed that the woman was stunningly beautiful for the first time. She and Vegeta were obviously attracted to each other, but Bulma somehow seemed to feel she, Allure, was in the way.  
  
She decided to speak about it to Bulma and also warn her that Vegeta was not likely to allow himself to get attached to her, even if he was attracted.  
  
She waited for Vegeta to leave, then proposed to Bulma to take the rest of day of and go for a picknick together. So they got cleaned up and left with a basket full of food, enough to feed an army, or in this case a saiyan named Allure.  
  
Allure chose an open spot so she could see people coming as well as sense them. She wondered at how to open the conversation when she noticed Bulma staring out in front of her, but not seeming to see anything.  
  
Gently, she laid her hand on Bulma's shoulder as she had done the first day of the saiyans arrival on planet earth, again startling the human female. 'What is wrong, Bulma?'  
  
Bulma stared at the open and honest face with the friendly amber eyes and seemed at a loss for words. '  
  
Is it about Vegeta? You can tell me. I've noticed you looking at him you know.'  
  
Bulma flushed 'I'm sorry....I...' Bulma stuttered, then broke out crying.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta felt a strange jolt go trough him. First he thought it was Allure, but then he realised she didn't feel that way at all. It was like he had acquired a second link, but he didn't know who's. Oh well, he shrugged and continued with his trained: meaning he knocked Nappa out, when he sensed it again. Pissed at himself , he closed it off entirely for the first time in a decade.  
  
Back at the clearing, Allure had finally managed to calm Bulma down enough, to ask her what was wrong. 'Hm....' Bulma felt so mean for the crush she had on her friends boyfriend, but somehow she felt Allure had a right to know, so she started: 'Well, it's just.... I'm in love with Vegeta. I'm so sorry Allure. I just can't help myself. I know you guys are close, like married or something, but I just feel for him.'  
  
'Oh Bulma, that's perfectly okay. I can share Vegeta. It's no big deal, he's not my possession. And what is married?'  
  
Bulma stared at her in shock; she was willing to share?! As if in trance, she answered 'Married is that two people promise to stay together for the rest of their lives.'  
  
'OH, like bonding. I think our way is better then, because bonding binds two people together for all of eternity.'  
  
'But they are allowed to go with other people then?'  
  
'NO! They are faithful for ever and don't even think about another when the bonding is made properly. They will find each other in the lives to come by the bond. It's a feeling like coming home after a long road of obstacles and being welcomed in with open arms. If the bond isn't renewed the two will whither away without each other, but if they're strong, they might survive. That won't do them any good though, since they will feel haunted and tormented for the rest of their lives.'  
  
'But then why did you say you could share Vegeta. Aren't you bonded properly?'  
  
Allure stared at her for a long minute, then started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Bulma looked at her with a sinking feeling. Had Allure only been teasing?  
  
  
  
Well you guys, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for beta-reading of this and previous chapters to Chas.  
  
Constructive Flames are welcome, since I'm building a house anyway.... 


	6. Allure’s Surprise

Thanks to everybody for reviewing! Blue-Flame12 asked me for a shout-out so I checked up on her story Tribulations from the Past and believe me it's worth reading.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Allure's Surprise  
  
  
  
Allure's mind was realing with Bulma's funny presumption. As if she could ever see Vegeta in THAT light. Sure, they were bonded, but hey.... 'Oh Bulma....' Allure couldn't finish the sentence because a new bout of laughter overcame her.  
  
Finally, after about fifteen minutes, she was able to look at things straight again, without bursting into laughter. She then looked at Bulma, who looked more confused and hurt than ever.  
  
'Bulma,' she said 'you have to understand something. Vegeta and I are bonded, but not in the way you think. We love each other very much, but I could never think of him as a MATE. Perhaps here on earth your people feel differently....'  
  
'What do you mean?' Bulma interrupted 'You think Vegeta isn't attractive or something?' Bulma couldn't help but sound slightly insulted at the very thought, for in her mind, Vegeta was the same thing as blalant temptation.  
  
'No, that's not what I meant, I meant that I just don't feel about my BROTHER like that.'  
  
'Your BROTHER! But you never said a thing about that.'  
  
'I guess I forgot, because in our race people know instantly if there's a blood-connection between people or not. I'm sorry if this is the cause of your pain. I never realised that Vegeta and you could be a match. But it makes sense now, since Kakkarot and that dark haired woman bonded, so your anatomies must be compatible and.....'  
  
Bulma had stopped listening at the info that Vegeta was Allure's brother. She didn't understand the feeling of immense joy that spread through her. Even the thought of Vegeta as a single man made her want to run home and lay her heart at his feet. (A/N: NOT literally, this is a romance fic! Not some gruesome horror flick.)  
  
All of the sudden, Allure shook her shoulder and spoke to her in a worried voice: 'Hold on Bulma, I can guess what you're feeling, but don't do that. I know Vegeta better than anyone and running to him would accomplish nothing. He is too far gone to just admit he loves anyone or even could have the ability to love and bond, especially when it is outside of the saiyan-race and in the middle of a war. You will have to be patient and let him get used to seeing you around and relying on you. I think it would be a good start if you brought him dinner and brought him stuff when he needs it. I also will vote for you, to accompany us on the trip to Namek. I'll say you're the only one who can make this ship fly. Vegeta probably will find that suspicious to say the least, but he won't think as far as our goal. He probably won't gainsay me either, since he knows that's useless.'  
  
'That sounds like a good plan, but...' Bulma's thoughts took a hundred-and- eighty 'I don't want you to prod him in any way. He has to fall in love with me of his own accord and if he doesn't, I guess we just weren't meant to be. I want you to give your word on that. I know you won't break it. He has to do it on his own. He either likes me or he doesn't.'  
  
'I've noticed him looking at you. I know he likes you, but I just don't know if he'll ever admit it to himself. He might make this road you chose a very difficult one, because with his pride and moods, he won't be a easy person to love. I give you my word though....'  
  
They had struck a bargain and stared at each other. Then they began to laugh, realising that from now on, nothing would stand in the way of their friendship anymore. They now would have to face a future, which held a very cranky Vegeta in its midst.  
  
  
  
Okay people, it's a wrap. Thanks to Chas for beta-reading again. Flames are welcome, since I need to heat my water anyway.... 


	7. The Journey Begins

Chapter 7 The Journey Begins  
  
Vegeta stood watching his sister talking and laughing with that blue-haired woman and tried to convince himself he was not in the least bit interested in that blue-haired, loud-mouthed, absolutely gorgeous, sexy..... wait, no, he did not just think that, he thought absolutely obnoxious, sexy..... grr... THIS did NOT go well.  
  
Okay, that blue-haired bitch was attractive, but she also had a voice that could split his eardrums anyday. He thought back at how surprised everyone had been, when Allure had explained that she was his sister. What were these people, blind or something? Okay, they didn't look much alike, she with her sparkling amber eyes and deep red hair which was curly and waved down her back, while he had short, spiky hair and black eyes. There were certain resemblances though, like their height and their smirks, though she nearly never smirked.  
  
But, come on, they could have noticed themselves that there was absolutely no sexual tension between them and that should have struck them as odd, specially since they had thought them mated. Oh well, he should have realised this species was backward since they seemed to like Kakkarot so much and he seemed right at home here.  
  
That blue-haired, loud-mouthed bitch was probably the only person on this planet who was halfway intelligent.....  
  
***************************flasback****************************  
  
It was early in the morning and Vegeta was getting what he called a 'snack'. Out of nowhere, that bitch showed up, bumped in to him, then yelled his head off for scaring her:  
  
'VEGETA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A WARNING OR SOMETHING? OH WAIT, PROBABLY TOO HIGH AND MIGHTY TO TALK TO ME. AND RAIDING THAT FRIDGE...... NOW MY MOTHER'S GONNA HAVE TO WORK REAL HARD TO REFILL IT, NOT THAT YOU WOULD CARE ANYWAYS......' Here she had stopped to take a large breath and that had given him time to formulate a counter attack;  
  
'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ONNA, I SHOULD BLAST YOU RIGHT HERE TO BE RID OF YOUR ANNOYING PRESENCE! PLUS IT WAS YOU WHO BUMPED INTO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, I WAS JUST STANDING HERE AND SO I HAVE MORE RIGHT TO YELL AT YOU IF IT WAS WORTH THE EFFORT OF DOING SO. BUT IT'S NOT, SO SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!"  
  
He had then turned back to the fridge, set on ignoring her, but the fool woman would not be deterred.  
  
"WHAT! THIS HAPPENS TO BE MY HOUSE AND IF YOU HADN'T BEEN STANDING THERE I WOULDN'T HAVE BUMPED INTO YOU! AS IT SO HAPPENS, I'LL GO TO BEd when I want to and..... so there....hmn..."  
  
Her voice faded to the back of Vegeta mind as he looked at her face in fascination. Her eyes sparkled, the teasingly curved lips moved and her hair waved about as she furiously shook her head. She almost looked saiyan with her forehead wrinkled like that and the passionate fire lighting up her eyes. Her sent assailed his nostrils, courtage of her standing so close to him. His eyes had almost been ready to begin a wondering search over her body, when his mind registered that her lips had not moved for the last few minutes and that could only mean one thing.....  
  
She was looking at him, with a faint hint of surprise in her eyes, indicating that he must have been caught staring at her for quite a while longer than he'd originaly thought. With a growl he turned around and headed out of the kitchen, flying up the stairs, into his room.  
  
There Allure stood at his desk, she was holding a scrap of paper, reading it's containts. With a sinking feeling Vegeta realised what she was holding.....  
  
With a strangled sound he snatched the paper away from her and looked at it.  
  
One of his own poems was staring back at him.  
  
Looking up, he saw the tears streaming down Allure's face, like a silent movie. Growling he backed away from her, then stormed to the balkony doors he'd left open and blasted of into the night sky.  
  
He had no clue as to where he was heading, all he knew was to get away from those two meddeling females. He'd go back in the morning and pretend that nothing happened. For now, however, he'd find a place to sleep as far, far away from any female as he could possibly get.  
  
**************************end flashback************************  
  
Grunting, Vegeta returned to the present, just to find everyone staring at him.  
  
Apparently, that dope Kakkarot had asked him a question and when he had not received a snide remark in return immediatly, that had drawn everyones attention like the plague. Pfah, like the best he had to do in life was insult that big idiot, when his whole existence here already was an insult to himself as well as others.  
  
Somehow, being caught staring, happened to him a lot lately.  
  
'Now what Kakkarot! Can't you see I'm thinking on what course to take!' True indead, he thought, smirking at himself. T'was a course he was plotting, but not one of the ilk anyone would think.  
  
'Geez Geta, I didn't mean to bugg you, but since we're leaving tomorrow I thought you'd want to inspect the ship and plot the course before hand.'  
  
Vegeta looked at him menacingly, surprised to hear any sense come from his lips. This one surprised him, something Nappa and Raditz had never done. It bugged him to no end that Kakkarot never behaved in the way he expected. Now he had actually said something halfway intelligent and that annoyed him extremely.  
  
Pushing Kakkarot to the side, he marched towards the ship, not surprised when he heard Kakkarot's silent footsteps fall in behind him.  
  
Allure and that blue-haired bitch joined them as he took tours past trainingrooms and sleepingquarters, kitchens and bathrooms. He would never admit it, but slightly impressed he was.  
  
He silently nodded his approval, bringing a smile to Allure's lips and a frown into the onna's eyes. He padded over to the consoles and started plotting a course then.  
  
Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new era, a chance for a new home....  
  
Tomorrow they would head for space, for a new destination in life.  
  
Tomorrow, again the sun would rise on the horizon of the saiyanrace.  
  
Tomorrow.........  
  
Well thanks for reading this again people. Sorry it took so long, but I was doing my exams and they're done now! Please review. Constructive flames are welcome.  
  
Read the next chapter for our new and exiting episode of Dragonball Z. 


	8. Into the Void of Space

Sorry it look so long guys! Lot's of schoolwork are to blame, so you may take any revenge-plans out on my teachers.  
  
Newflash: When I have 50 reviews I'll post Vegeta's poem as an extra chapter!  
  
That means two chapters in one go.  
  
Aren't you curious what he might have wrote?  
  
Chapter 8 Into the Void of Space  
  
Morning had broken, the sun shone from behind a few watery clouds and the birds sang their songs from branches in the trees of Capsule Corp. Vegeta was sitting in a tree, deep in thought, not even noticing the birds around him, which was exeedingly odd, as a everyone can imagine.  
  
Bulma was thinking that thought just then, when she happened to look out of her bedroom window, enjoying the sound of songs in the air and seeing the almighty Vegeta no Ouji sitting in a tree with birds all around him.  
  
Struck by the site, she stood and stared, then shook herself. Vegeta would not appreciate her staring at him.  
  
She walked down the stairs, to check everything on the spaceships one last time.  
  
Soon they would be in space, then on to Namek and other planets, getting other Dragonballs and seeing new worlds....  
  
She would see Yamcha again....  
  
Somehow, that thought didn't make her as happy as the thought of spending time with Vegeta on the ships did. All she could think of lately was him:  
  
The way he looked in the morning, the way he frowned, the way he looked surprised at new things, even the way he yelled at her.  
  
Sometimes, when her back was turned, she could feel him staring at her, as if he was wondering what she was about, but couldn't figure out her meaning .....  
  
She smiled at the memories, almost walking past the spaceships alltogether, making Allure, who was waiting for her there, laugh.  
  
Castising herself, she punched Allure's shoulder, then they walked together into the first ship (A/N: there are two ships, but they'll only be using one, they check them both though, that way they'll have a backup on earth).  
  
Later:  
  
Everyone who could not come with the group that went into space, was standing on the lawn, waving at the ship ready for blast-off  
  
Chi Chi was simpering that Gohan would miss school, Master Roshi was wondering when he could size up the leaving women again, yeah he would definately miss them and Puar was wishing they'd bring Yamcha back soon.  
  
Oolong wasn't thinking at all though, and neither was Mrs. Briefs; she had done her job, stocking up the foodconsoles untill they almost burst and now no more thoughts crossed her mind, so she just waved.  
  
Doctor Briefs was standing on the lawn, looking proudly up at his creation, that his daughter and her friend had finished so beautifully.  
  
Inside, Bulma worked the consoles, while Allure filled Vegeta in on the changes that had been made. Goku just waved goofily out the small windows, Nappa was sitting in a chair mumbling about the 'obnoxious earthlings who took up to much space', Krillin was looking over Bulma's shoulder and Gohan was glowing over the loss of his schoolwork.  
  
Bulma finaly had enough of the staring and knocked Krillin over the head sending him away, then readied the ship for countdown.  
  
10...........9 .............8.........7...........6.........5..............4............3.. .........2...........1.........  
  
Ready For Blast-off! (A/N: Cliche, I know....)  
  
The ship began to shake, then slowly lifted of the ground, blasting of into the endless void of space.  
  
(A/N: I was thinking of ending here..... But I won't)  
  
Much later, after not much happening:  
  
Night had fallen inside the spaceship, the warrios were trained tired, Bulma had cooked dinner (A/N: with a little help of Allure) and now they were all getting ready to sleep.  
  
Vegeta was waiting for Allure to come and massage the tension from his shoulders as she always did.  
  
Much to his surprise though, the door opened and Bulma stood there with a towel and cream for his sour spots. She walked in slowly as if afraid of what he might say.  
  
'What are you doing here onna."  
  
The question came out strained, for she was only wearing her nightie, which was of a simple shade of blue, but suited her very well.  
  
The thought of what he could not see, made him uneasy (A/N: now how could that happen *wink wink*).  
  
"Allure send me here, she said she always did this, but she was tired now, so she asked me to massage you as a favor to her," Bulma knew she sounded strained, but hoped Vegeta would scribe it of as simple fatigue.  
  
Vegeta was much surprised to note the tremor in her voice; was she nervous of his answer to her presence? Well, she should be, had his shoulders not hurt so much, he would have growled her away.  
  
"Make it quick onna."  
  
Vegeta drew of his shirt, then lay face-down on the bed, much to Bulma's relief and she quickly went to him, kneeling next to him and began to rub cream into his soar muscles.  
  
Vegeta's skin felt warm under her fingers and she felt her cheeks heat.  
  
The task was an intimate one, and Allure had told her that saiyans where usually more susseptable to arrousel after they had fought.  
  
Glyding her fingers over Vegeta's muscled shoulders gave her an odd sensation, a tinkling in her stomach.  
  
Slowly she slid her fingers over his muscled back, rubbing and kneeding, sometimes pushing her knuckles into his tanned flesh.  
  
For his part, Vegeta had nearly fallen asleep (A/N: I know, not very romantic LOL), when he picked up the change in the aura of the room, it seemed like the air began to sparkle.  
  
He felt Bulma's hands on his back and began to feel all the little tinkels of where she touched him.  
  
Slowly, he turned onto his back, and stared into wide, blue pupils .....  
  
************************  
  
Okay, that it for now guys, everyone like it?  
  
Reviews are always appreciated, just as flames, but go easy, cause 1 have feelings too (although some would way that's a lie LOL).  
  
Follow up for the next chapter and watch out for our new episode of Dragonball Z. 


	9. Is it worth it?

Well, as you see I've got a new chapter.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm slightly gonna flame myself; I thought there wasn't enough feeling in the last chapter, but that's gonna change!  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Do YOU think I own Dragonball Z? I think not LOL.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 9 Is it worth it?  
  
The wide blue pupils blinked, then their gaze slowly lowered to his lips.  
  
Her face looked like that of an angel, but with much more vitality.  
  
Vegeta felt a tug more primal than any he'd ever felt before.  
  
He lowered his head.  
  
Slowly.  
  
He gave her plenty of time to withdraw if she would.  
  
She didn't.  
  
She tipped up her face.  
  
His lips touched hers, then settled more firmly.  
  
He felt her lips quiver under his, sensed her innocence to his bones.  
  
Thank you.  
  
That was all the kiss said, all he allowed it to say.  
  
He lifted his head yet still didn't draw back.  
  
Couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
Their gazes met, their breaths mingled, their thoughts touched......  
  
He bent his head again.  
  
Her lips met his this time, soft, generous, hesitant, full of life.  
  
LIFE.  
  
The urge to devour was strong, but he reined it in, he did not want to go in to deep.  
  
It was but a warm exchange, a promise, of something he knew could never be.  
  
Ending the kiss took effort and left him slightly dazed.  
  
He could feel her warmth seep into his bones, even though he wasn't really touching her.  
  
He forced himself to look away, draw back from her.  
  
To draw breath.  
  
"Are you done onna?"  
  
The words shook Bulma out of her trance.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer though, but turned and melted into the darkness, leaving her alone in his room, on his bed, still feeling his warmth.  
  
Hugging herself, Bulma drew in a breath, held it - tried to hold in the magic that had embraced them - then, reluctantly, stood up.  
  
As if she'd stepped from a dream, the cold she hadn't noticed cut through her nightie; she shivered and walked out of the room.  
  
Raising a hand, she touched her fingers to her lips, gently, wonderingly. She could still feel the lingering warmth, the knowing pressure.  
  
What had that look in his eyes ment?  
  
She knew what he'd ment to tell her, that nothing could come from this - from an intangible promise in a kiss.  
  
She smiled cynically; she would NOT let him go.  
  
**************************  
  
The next morning:  
  
All warriors had retreated to the trainingrooms, leaving Bulma to do the dishes.  
  
Suddenly Allure stood beside her, nearly startling Bulma out of her wits.  
  
"Gosh, hadn't seen you." And when had she turned into a babbling chit?  
  
Allure looked at her in amusement and grabbed a dryingcloth to help.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Bulma grimaced, "He kissed me, then he told me that nothing could come between us."  
  
"He TOLD you that, or did he just refer to it?"  
  
"Actually, he just referred to it. Why? Is that important?"  
  
"Yes, it is. If he flat out tells you that nothing can come of it, then it's an edict, more for his benefit than yours, but an edict still. And those he keeps to as much as possible and that would have made our road much more difficult. This is a good sign though."  
  
"Oh, I think I get it...."  
  
Allure lloked at het thoughtfully. "Are you sure you want to do this? Sane women don't usually tie up with tyrants. And Vegeta is a first-class tyrant."  
  
"Yes, I'm certain. I don't know why... Do you want me to massage him again tonight?"  
  
"If I send yo again he'll get suspicious. We'll have to think of another plan. I'll think of something by tonight."  
  
Bulma looked ahead thoughtfull. "Well, if there's one thing I've learned, it is that there's no running from fate, it catches up with you in the end. So I don't get Vegeta's resistance. I can feel he's the one...."  
  
"That may very well be so, or he might be just as much the one as any other guy. That's not the point. The point is I can see what you two could do for each other, I see the look in your eyes when you look at him. You're what he needs, and in a way, he needs you too. He just doesn't want to get it and I think that if anyone had a chance to outrun fate, it would be Vegeta."  
  
"So you mean to say that he won't give in."  
  
"No, I mean to say that patience is everything, as well as not giving him a reason to run untill fate has him trapped."  
  
"What you're saying is that it's up to me to make it work...."  
  
"Precisely! You're strong and fate has already landed you where you're supposed to be.-"  
  
"Wait, why aren't you training? You're always with me, don't you wanna get stronger?"  
  
"I'm strong enough Bulma, Freeza's no match for me."  
  
"Then why do you need Goku and the others? If you're stronger, why don't you just fight him?"  
  
"I can't do that Bulma. Every time I try to charge my energy to attack Freeza it melts away. It doesn't matter if I train more, less, or not at all. Believe me, Freeza would have been little bits of dust if I could help it, but I just can't."  
  
"How can that be?! You're one of the strongest persons I know and not just bodily."  
  
"Some things happened during my childhood Bulma, it happened to all of us. I can't explain it to you, not yet, but it has affected all of us. They are cold, and I freeze when I have to fight Freeza. I don't know what's worse...."  
  
A tear rolled down Allure's cheek, followed by another.  
  
Silently Bulma embraced her, while Allure cried in her shoulder.  
  
She didn't have to ask what had happened, she knew that it was to horrible for her to comprehend. Maybe there was just as much hope of curing Allure as there was of gaining Vegeta's love.  
  
Maybe all it took was time......  
  
*****************************  
  
That's it for now peoples.  
  
Please read and review (reviews!).  
  
*Niiri sits to wait for people sweet enough to review*  
  
Watch out for our next and exiting chapter of Dragonball Z. 


	10. I dream of you

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
Warning: lemony contents in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own myself......  
  
On to the story:  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 10 I dream of you  
  
Looking around Bulma's room, Vegeta let his cloak fall, dropping it on a chair, noting as he did the large number of lighted candles set about the room.  
  
She had obviously felt in need of light ........... and reassurance.  
  
Had she known he was coming?  
  
From the other side of the room, Bulma surveied his movements. He could see the wonder in her eyes.  
  
She favored him - more with her eyes than her expression.  
  
He considered her.  
  
After a moment she asked, "What are you thinking?"  
  
The question startled him, pulled him in, made him think further......  
  
How much I'd like to undress you, lay you on the bed and..........  
  
"I was wondering," he said, "what it will take to convince you that we can never be together."  
  
She humphed and tilted her chin at him.  
  
Lifting one hand, Vegeta closed his fingers firmly about her tapering jaw.  
  
Her eyes widened, then spat sparks.  
  
"There's nothing you can say or do that will convince me you don't want me, that we can't shape our future together, that we don't have a chance."  
  
He raised one eyebrow, his gaze fell to her lips. "Is that so?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
His lips curved - not with humor but with satisfaction at her challenge - a challenge he was only too willing to meet. His trademark smirk surfaced as he tipped her chin up a fraction more and he lowered his head.  
  
"Perhaps we should put that to the test."  
  
He murmered the words against her lips, hesitated for a heartbeat to let his warm breath bring her lips alive - then covered them with his.  
  
She held tight for an instant, then surrendered.  
  
Her back eased, her lips melted under his.  
  
She was eager, yet innocent; new to giving her lips, her mouth, her breath to him, yet her response flowed instinctively.  
  
She had none of the guile of a more experienced woman, did not try to be something she was not; her fresh enthousiasm, her delight she could not hide enthralled him, lured him deeper.  
  
Deliberately he deepened the kiss.  
  
She responded sweetly, tipping her head back, parting her lips, welcoming him in.  
  
When his arms tightned in response, locking her to him, she eased into him readily, breasts pressing tight into his chest, hips sinking against his tights, luring him.... awakening him........ arousing him.  
  
Trying to hold onto his discipline, he parted her lips further, so he could artfully, skillfully ravish her soft mouth and take what she offered so freely.  
  
Holding himself back, he gave her more pleasure, settling to enjoy her even more.  
  
He was driven by simple desire, unable to resist her call.  
  
Maybe he SHOULD make her his mate.  
  
If he'd known it would come to this, he'd run, but now he couldn't stop, it was unthinkable.  
  
He released her lips briefly to drag in a breath.  
  
Her scent came with it - appleblossom and peeches - the very simplicity of the fragrance touched his soul, so innocent it drove through his defences, capturing his desire for her.  
  
To live without this - without her, without the intense satisfaction that experience told him could be his with her - THAT was the definition of unthinkable.  
  
Releasing her jaw, he slid his fingers into her blue locks, holding back a shudder at the sensation of pure silk sliding over his hands. His lips firmed on hers, calling out to the passion lying dormant in her; he angled his head, fingers sliding untill he cradled her head, holding her steady in the on-coming storm, surrendered to his passion.  
  
He took their kiss still deeper, sliding them into the very heat of the fire, into realms she'd never experienced.  
  
He, however, was SUPPOSED to be in control.  
  
Shocked, he sensed his control slip, felt his hunger well.  
  
Stunned, he pulled back, looked into her heated face.  
  
Long enough to draw in a much needed breath, to read the passion in her eyes; no fear, only hunger.  
  
Bulma reached for him, pulled him to her, offering her lips.  
  
He took them again, then her mouth as well.  
  
Again they fell into the heated clash of their tongues, battling a battle of liquid fire.  
  
Then he felt her lips closing about his tongue, sucking it gently, sending heat spiraling through him.  
  
His attention focussed abruptly, on her desire and his.  
  
The whirlpool of their kiss dragged them deeper, into a vortex of heady sensations - all beckoning, enticing.  
  
The need to get closer welled, swelled ---  
  
His resistance irked. If he wanted to prove to her that this ment nothing, then she was going to bring him in deep.  
  
She wasn't going to let him slip away!  
  
Deliberately, she stretched upward, flagrantly inciting, kissing him urgently, as evocatively as she knew how ---  
  
Pulling him right into her fire, burning him.  
  
His arms shifted, then his hands were on her back - large and strong, they slid down, smoothly sweeping down to her waist, to her hips, then down, over the swells of her bottom.  
  
He cupped her, held her tight, her curves filling his hands, then he lifted her.  
  
Up and against him - molding her to him so her soft belly cradled the hard ridge of his erection.  
  
She would have gasped, but his lips sealed hers, ravishing her ruthlessly in a demand she felt to her toes, he look all she offered and searched for more still.  
  
Bulma sunk her fingers into his shoulders, clinging to him, hot becoming hotter and hard becoming much harder.  
  
Need, want and desire swam through them, her passion finaly broke over them, awoken.  
  
Exitement caught them, her back touched the dressing table against the wall.  
  
She pulled her head away, "Remember that you don't want me?"  
  
To his shock he heard himself say, "Apparently I was wrong. I DO want you."  
  
His lips closed over hers again, the kiss turning ravenous and hot. It slid through their veins, through their limbs, through their brain.  
  
And she burned, as did he.  
  
Their heads spun.  
  
Boneless she sank deeper into his embrace, into his shocking heat.  
  
"I have dreamed of this. Of you."  
  
With those words he left her standing against the dressing table, the sudden loss of his hard body against her all but left her disoriented.  
  
She dragged in a breath, watched him with glittering eyes as he shrugged of his shirt, tossing it ona nearby chair. He returned to her, his hands sliding, then firming about her waist, drawing her to him.  
  
He ducked his head and dotted gentle kisses along her jaw, over her earlobe. Then his lips slid farther, to caress the sensitive skin beneath her ear.  
  
She shivered in his arms.  
  
The air about them shimmered, stirring, alive, invested with power.  
  
She felt his temptation, his promise and more.  
  
Lifting one hand, she traced the line from one cheekbone to the corner of his lips. Hauling in another breath, she stretched upon her toes and touched her lips to his once more.  
  
It was madness - a delicious, heady, compulsive madness - a sudden need that seared them, drove them on, impelled them.  
  
It was impulse - pure, distilled and potent; leading them to a place unknown.  
  
It caught them up, swept them up, and they were back into the fire, back into the flames.  
  
Then he released her lips and firming his hands about her waist he set her atop the dressing table, which, thank God, was of perfect height.  
  
She blinked up at him in surprise. Her new position left her face more level with his. Her breasts swelled, then she noticed her skirts straining over her parted knees. Startled she clamped her legs shut.  
  
He let his lips curve reassuringly; he could do nothing about the fire in his eyes. His gaze locked on hers, he stepped forward, his hips meeting her knees, immobilizing her legs.  
  
He then proceded to lower his gaze to her chest and reached for the buttons of her blouse.  
  
She smiled back at him cautiosly, her wits in disarray, her breath labouring. There was no way she would be able to think now.  
  
He continued to undue her buttons.  
  
Fleetingly, he then met her gaze; his was hot, smoldering black.  
  
Temptation and promise - both glowing clearly.....  
  
The last of her buttons slipped free.  
  
Raising his hands, he framed her face and drew her lips to his.  
  
Bulma wanted to deny him what he'd wanted to deny her, and braced herself against the force of his kiss.  
  
But there was no force in his kiss. He nibbled, kissed, tantalizingly teased until, senses whirling, she grabbed him and kissed him back.  
  
She sensed his triumph, but she didn't care, in this moment all she needed was this, all she wanted were his lips on hers.  
  
And he welcomed her in, drew her deep, then toyed with her - incited her.  
  
Ignited her.  
  
Until they were consumed by raging heat too hot to be confined within living flesh.  
  
His hands drifted from her face, down the sides of her throat, to her shoulders, then lower. With the lightest touches, they flared over her breast.  
  
Her flesh came alive.  
  
Their nerves flickered, unfurled --- sensitized, they waited, tightening with anticipation.  
  
He drew back from their kiss, while Bulma held her eyes shut, struggling to breath.  
  
Slowly, deliberately, he stroked the upper curves of her breast, then the lower, through the soft fabric of her petticoat, then his fingers trailed lightly over the peaks, over nipples now excruciatingly tight.  
  
She gasped, his lips captured hers, drinking in the clear sound.  
  
His hands shifted, firmed, cupping her curves in his hands. Gently possesive he closed his hands over the soft mounds.  
  
Her breath hitched; his lips shifted on hers, brushed, caressed, reassured.  
  
She felt her breasts swell even more, felt them heat and firm until they ached.  
  
Vegeta closed his thumb and forefinger about her nipples, and she gasped, and tensed - then tensed more.  
  
He played, giving her time to get accostumed to her touch, rolling her nipples between his fingers, awakening more of her senses.  
  
Only then did he remove her blouse, baring her to his eyes and senses.  
  
She looked at him shyly, her eyes hazy with passion.  
  
He looked at the creamy expanse of skin showing above petticoat, to drink in the beauty of her naked shoulders, her sweetly rounded arms, the delicate structure of her collarbone.  
  
He had seen it all before, yet this time it was different, like seeing her for the very first time........ HIS.  
  
The word echoed in his brain.  
  
Feeling like a drowning man coming up for air, he hauled in a breath. Lifting his hands, he once more framed her face, and brought her lips to his.  
  
Her arms snaked around his shoulders pressing herself to him.  
  
He slid her closer to the edge of the table, then lifted his head and studied her face, for a minute afraid he'd see fear in her eyes.  
  
All he saw was longing though, mixed with innocent trust.  
  
He stripped away her skirt, trowing it on the floor with her blouse.  
  
Excitement shot through her while she sat there clad in her petticoat, meeting his eyes.  
  
He reached out.... closed his hands about her breasts again.  
  
"Do you like this?" His voice was soft.  
  
"Yes." She breathed the word, only aware of his fingers as they stroked and gently squeezed. Although her chemise muted the action, his touch burned.  
  
Through the fine material of her petticoat, one pert nipple beckoned; he bent his head, closing his mouth over it and heard her shocked gasp.  
  
He settled to feast, to wring more shocked gasps from her. Long before he'd raised his head, he'd succeeded, drawing a song of appreciation from her lips.  
  
Then, nuzzling her blue locks, he slid his lips into the sweet hollow beneath her ear while his fingers stroked the fire in her further.  
  
Speed had suddenly become essential.  
  
Imperative.  
  
Her scent rose to torment him, adding to his pain.  
  
Gently he flipped off her shoes, then stepped between her legs.  
  
He kissed her, open mouthed, ravenous while at the same time he slipped of her garters, then rolled her stockings down, carefull not to touch her bare skin yet.  
  
She was then sitting in candlelight clothed in nothing but her petticoat.  
  
He grabbed and tugged it, but she was sitting on it.  
  
Not feeling like moving away from her, he decided to let her wear it; it was of a fine material after all, no real barrier either to his touch or his senses.  
  
Softly he let his hands wonder over her body, gliding, soothing, tracing, learning, he caressed her tights, her knees, her calves.  
  
Her breath suspended, making her chest caress him for one long instant.  
  
They simply existed, focussed only on each other.  
  
She let het hands wonder then, over his chest, and he breathed again.  
  
He eased her forward even further, closer to him, to the edge of the table. Every inch she slid forward pressed her tights farther apart, until, beneath her petticoat, they were wide-spread, held so by his hips.  
  
She was open to him.  
  
Sliding one hand to the small of her back, he settled it there, solid and sure behind her. Then he raised his head fractionately, breaking their kiss, but leaving their lips a mere inch apart.  
  
From beneath his lids, he watched her face as, with the same gentle yet deliberate touch he'd used throughout, he dipped his hand beneath her petticoats hem and slid it slowly up the silken length of her tigh.  
  
Her lids flickered; he glimpsed her eyes, wide pupils circled in startling blue.  
  
She trembled, her breath caught, then she slowly exhaled.  
  
He stroked her thigh, the long quivering muscle, then the inner face - he stroked upward, brushing her lips when she shuddered, letting her cling when, with the backs of his fingers, he caressed her quivering stomach.  
  
Then, very slowly, he let his fingers glide down, tracing the crease at the top of one tigh, then the other, then, easing back from their kiss, he gently pressed two fingers into the silken curls between her tights.  
  
She sucked in a breath; a sharp quiver lanced through her.  
  
Her eyes tightly shut, he couldn't see them, so he watched her face, watched the emotions flicking over it - anticipation, excitement, sharp delight, wonder and flaring need - as he caressed her, then parted the soft folds and touched her intimately.  
  
She was already hot, wet and swollen.  
  
He probed and found the tight nubbin of flesh hidden in its hood; he circled it with a moistered fingertip - her breath suspended once more. She sought his lips with hers.  
  
He kissed her, but kept the caress light - her universe should evolve around his fingers, not his lips.  
  
He slid her closer to the tables edge still, instinctively, she raised her knees and gripped his hips for balance.  
  
He touched, caressed, then very gently, probed her slick folds further, enjoying the soft flesh.  
  
He found her entrance - ignoring the sudden focus of her tension, he eased one finger in, then, in the instant she caught her breath, slid it slowly, inexorably, into her heat.  
  
She dragged her lips from his in shock; he felt the strong shudder that went through her body in his bones, her body closing hotly about his fingers.  
  
Recapturing her lips, he kissed her deeply, evocatively, stroking her fire in the same way.  
  
Bulma couldn't think, couldn't reason; she just existed for this moment.  
  
She was hot, so hot; her skin felt like it was on fire, the flames starting deep inside of her, spreading into extremity, making her whole skin tighten.  
  
Her nerves were stretched, so taut, so tense in anticipation of his next caress, that she knew she'd fly apart if she didn't get it soon.  
  
What it was she could not fully grasp at that moment; she knew what would happen, but never had she felt like this: so hot....  
  
So excited.  
  
So mind-numbed.  
  
So gloriously delicious.  
  
So wicked.  
  
She was panting, squirming, ready to kill for that next bit of sensation, his next caress, the next wave of heat washing over her.  
  
If he didn't hurry up and give it to her, she was certain she'd die.  
  
Vegeta new what he had brought upon her, experienced as he was.  
  
Leaving the hand between her tights still probing in a slow, repetitive rythm, he slipped his pants of with the other, guiding them down his hips.  
  
He tipped his shoes off, let his pants fall, stepped out of them and kicked them away..  
  
She drew him to her and he nudged her head up, finding her lips again.  
  
He caught her up in the kiss, then drew his hand from her slick heat; one hand at her back, he eased her forward a fraction more - until the broad head of his erection nudged into her softness.  
  
Startled, she drew back from the kiss, looking down, seeing nothing because of her chemise.  
  
"What?" the surprise in her voice was evident; she hadn't known he'd take it this far.  
  
He smirked painfully, "Easy. Just......like......" He pressed in, sank into her. "THIS."  
  
Her eyes widened, she only grimaced slightly when he broke her barrier, filling her up, slowly stretching her softness.  
  
Her fractured "OH!" hung shivering in the air, radiating in the silence.  
  
Then her lids fell, just before she tensed.  
  
Scalding hot, she closed about him, so tight he thought he'd lose him mind.  
  
He didn't move, knew it was too soon, too painfull for her right now.  
  
His breathing sounded ragged in her ears; he was so tense from holding back his lungs felt tight. He was inside her at last..... all he had to do now was stay in control.  
  
She was so very wet, the hottest dream he'd ever had; it was pure torture to have to hold still.  
  
Then she wriggled and he knew he was done for it.  
  
He started moving inside of her, until she pressed closer, picking up his rythm.  
  
They moved together, barely able to breath, yet their lips fused and held, melding to the same beat as their bodies, the same beat as their hearts.  
  
As the heat began to rise, the movement changed into a rolling thrust provocing sensation from them, making her shudder in his arms.  
  
She felt his hand slide, hot as a brand, up under her petticoat.  
  
Skin to hot skin, he closed his hand about her breast.  
  
His fingers shifted; he found her tightly furled nipple.  
  
And pressed.  
  
She cried out - her cry echoed through the room, bouncing of the walls.  
  
Heat and flames washed over them, molted rivers of passion and urgent need flowed, a hot tide, from the place where they were joined. The tide swelled, reaching ever higher, consuming their bodies, their minds, their senses.....  
  
Lifting them high on a rush of pure passion.  
  
Higher --- ever higher.  
  
He kept filling her deeply, his fingers once again sliding into the damp blue curls between her tighs, to the nubbin of flesh he'd earlier teased.  
  
Her touched her there - reality shook.  
  
"Let go...." His breath caressed her ear. "Trust me..."  
  
And she did, soaring high......  
  
Her worlds exploded.  
  
All she knew was pleasure, deep, melting pleasure.  
  
It surrounded her like a sea, and left her floating in extasy.  
  
She contracted around him, each ripple like a silken caress marking him, burning into his flesh, as he drove deep into her molten heat.  
  
Then he joined her in the void, stars exploding all around them, he felt the heat of her body beneath him as she clung to him.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegeta awoke from his dream with a gasp, sitting straight up in his bed, sheets in disarray all around him.  
  
Breathing hard, he lay back down on the crumpled sheets, cursing his lack of control over his dreams.  
  
Night after night he dreamed of her; her scent, her heat, her passion.  
  
And he knew that all that could be his, all he had to do was reach out his hand and touch her.  
  
BUT HE COULDN'T!  
  
He knew what would happen: ultimately he would destroy her, just as he destroyed everything else he touched, everything he had once loved.  
  
His heart heavy, Vegeta turned onto his stomach and tried to drift of into a sleep without dreams of her.........  
  
********************************************************************  
  
This was it!  
  
I can only say I hope you enjoyed it, for it sure took me a lot of work as well as creative thinking to create this piece of work!  
  
Please review to tell me what you thought about it. PLEASE?!  
  
And of course watch out for our next and exciting episode of Dragonball Z! 


	11. Danger ahead what is real?

Thanks to draegon-fire, Tigerwolf, Felicity, Elise, Estelle, SatansFlower and Sylva for reviewing!  
  
Warning: lemony contents in this chapter!  
  
Now for your question draegon-fire: yes, Allure's going to help Vegeta, I'm not telling how yet though. In the end, Vegeta can only help himself though.  
  
That's enough for now though, on to the story:  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11 Danger ahead; what is real?  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen, Bulma stood in front of the stove, cooking.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling warmly in welcome.  
  
Another dream hmn?  
  
Slowly, he advanced on her, sliding his eyes over her form: her aqua locks, her throat, her pale shoulders, her torso wrapped in green silk, her slim waist, her long legs coming out from under her short nightgown, her delicate looking feet.  
  
Reaching out, he placed his hands around her slim waist, the silk sliding under his fingers.  
  
Her whole body stiffened, then she relaxed under his hands.  
  
Slowly he slid his hands up, massaging her shoulders, feeling the textures of her skin beneath his fingers, feeling her warmth penetrate through his clothes.  
  
A feeling of unease came upon him, yet he willed it away: there was no place for it here, in his dreams.  
  
Slowly he turned her around, fingers curling about her chin, lifting her head, looking into her bright aqua pupils.  
  
So much seemed to reflect in there; he seemed to be able to look deeper into them than ever before.  
  
She had eyes he could drown in.  
  
"Just a dream." He wispered the words against her ear, before trailing his lips along her jaw, leaving a wet trail with his lips.  
  
Roughly he crushed his lips onto hers, forcing her mouth open, hearing her shocked gasp just before his tongue filled her mouth.  
  
Her hands closed about his powerfull forearms, squeezed the tensed muscles there.  
  
Normaly, he had more control in his dreams, but now, everything seemed to wash over him like a red, hot tide, sweeping away all lingering memories of tenderness.  
  
He pushed her up against the counter, his hands sweeping over her legs, drawing circles on her skin, setting it on fire.  
  
Heat floaded them, they tried to get closer to each other; just a little closer.....  
  
Alarmbells went of in his head, but he ignored them.  
  
Apparently, she did not however, and she pushed him of her.  
  
The fire-alarm above the stove was going off, bleeping like mad as whatever she had been cooking was incinerated before their eyes.  
  
He looked at the blackening food blankly, not fully comprehending what this ment.  
  
Just then, Kakkarot came rushing in, whining 'OH! That's our food!'  
  
Was he having a nightmare?  
  
He stared at Kakkarot, whining about his food and Bulma trying to fan the flames sprouting from her frying pan.  
  
A horrible thought struck him; WAS THIS REALITY?  
  
Horrified he watched as Bulma ensured Kakkarot that food would be on the table in an hour.  
  
Goku left and she turned to him, from a distance he heard her speak, but he just looked at her, her eyes, her lips, her fair skin.  
  
So close, yet so far away.....  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and he jerked away, he saw the hurt in her eyes at the stony gesture, saw tears gathering in the blue eyes.  
  
With a snarl he turned away from her, from temptation, from utter madness and practically flew to the training rooms slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Hating himself for hurting her.  
  
That fool Kakkarot was in the room and without a word Vegeta flew at him, no thought on his mind but the blind rage he was feeling; rage at the stroke of bad luck the fates had dealt him, he no longer knew for sure he could trust himself with the tiny slip of female who had somehow slipped past his guard when he wasn't looking......  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
With a heavy heart, Bulma returned to her cooking, still sore from the former attack of Vegeta.  
  
She hadn't noticed the tears falling from her eyes untill the food became blurry and her palms wet from the tiny drops falling upon them.  
  
She felt someone coming to stand behind her.  
  
Not thinking she turned around and flung herself at the person, holding on for dear life, sobbing like her heart would break, like the sun would not shine for her tomorrow.  
  
Strong arms closed around her, rubbing her back softly, speaking words of comfort in hushed tones.  
  
Finaly she was able to look up and stared into the amber pupils full of worry.  
  
"Allure," she choaked, trying to regain some semblance of self.  
  
"Shhh! Try to breathe before you try to tell me what happened." Allure's eyes held a worried expresion, but her tone was light.  
  
"It's okay." Bulma tried to summon a smile, but failed miserably "Vegeta just came in here and started making out with me you know, but then the fire alarm went of and he ran away, and I just don't understand it any more..." her voice trailed off on a sob.  
  
"It's okay... I'll talk to him, try to get an explanation.... Oh, who am I kidding! He'll only tell me if I beat it out of him! Didn't he say anything to you?"  
  
"No... I mean yes, he whispered 'just a dream' into my ear and..... You think he was SERIOUS?"  
  
"I don't know," Allure looked at her with troubled eyes, "but that would mean he's dreaming about you; apparently he cannot hold resolve in his dreams."  
  
Bulma smiled through her tears at this "Well, at least that hopeful I guess. At least he didn't.... Oh my GOD! He must have.... and I .... and the alarm...."  
  
Her laughter could be heard resounding through-out the ship.  
  
Allure looked at her friend in alarm; maybe hooking her up with Vegeta hadn't been a good idea after all..... Oh, who was she kidding! Where else would she find a woman with a temper to match Vegeta's own! - - Not to mention she thought this one was his soulmate.....  
  
Finaly Bulma regained enough composure to explain her laughing to Allure.  
  
"Sorry Allure; it just struck me as funny. Vegeta walking in here and living a dream! And then Goku coming in here; he must have thought it was a nightmare."  
  
Allure's lips twitches at that, but she said nothing. All she did was pick up another fryingpan and started cooking.  
  
Soon, Bulma joined her and they wipped up a wonderful dinner for the saiyans.  
  
No one saw the tears slipping from her eyes, for why did he only want her in his dreams?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was coming back from his 'training' with Goku.  
  
He smelted the food being cooked in the kitchen, and grimaced as he remembered what happened, for what would she think of him now?  
  
And more importantly: why did he care?  
  
Somehow, he didn't feel so hungry any longer, he just felt empty.  
  
He would have to talk to Allure about this sometimes; she was a female after all, maybe she could help him understand how to get rid of all this......  
  
His worst problem was though, he wasn't sure he wanted to get rid of this.  
  
NO! He could not risk it; Freeza would only be right if he did.....  
  
All he could bring his angel in blue was pain.  
  
*************************************  
  
And so ends our chapter!  
  
Not so very long: I promise the next one will be longer.....  
  
Tell me what you thought of it, meaning: READ and Review Please  
  
(although if you're reading this you obviously already did half hihi).  
  
Keep on the look-out for our next and exciting chapter of Frail Peace. 


End file.
